


Roommates

by Prince_August



Series: Agentreign being soft [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Collage, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Panic, M/M, soccer player! photographer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_August/pseuds/Prince_August
Summary: Promt: "and they were roomates."
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Agentreign being soft [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Roommates

Dorm rooms “Yay” spending 4 years of your life with someone you barely know. For some people this sounds amazing. Others not so much. Alex would be the latter but her mother wasn't letting her stay home and well she was broke so yeah. Dorm rooms it is. Since the dorms were co ed she had no idea who her roommate would be. The dorms were set up kinda weird. There was a small kitchen and living room and two EXTREMELY small bedrooms each with their own bathroom. She opened the door to her dorm not really sure what to expect. Holy shit was she surprised. She walks in to see a tall brunette standing in the kitchen. She was 5’9 long brown hair. Beautiful hazel eyes and the sweetest smile one could imagine. She was wearing a baggy black crew neck straight legged black cuffed jeans with old black converse. She was drinking a glass of water and looked about moved in. Alex hadn't realised she was staring until she said. “Thirsty?” 

* * *

Dorm rooms “Yay” spending 4 years of your life with someone you barely know. For some people this sounds amazing. Others not so much. Sam didn't really have an opinion. Her mother kicked her out at 16 so she was glad to have a place to stay for four years guaranteed. As long as nothing happened. She knew she was getting a female roommate because she asked. She walked in and chose her room. She figured her roommate was late. She set down her things on the bed and started to put things away halfway through she started to get thirsty so she walked to the kitchen to get some water. As she was pouring her water she heard the door open so she turned to look at her roommate. She was not expecting  _ her  _ to walk through the door. Her roommate  _ Her ROOMMATE.  _ She had to no  _ Gets to  _ Live with a goddess. She was around 5’7 short auburn hair that was shaved except for the top. She was wearing a practice jersey with the sleeves torn off black skinny jeans and high top checkerboard vans. Her nails were painted black and she was carrying a duffel bag and a backpack. 

* * *

They both just stood there staring at each other until Sam broke the silence. “Thirsty?” 

She asked and Alex choked on air. “Um i- um i-” 

“I can pour you a glass of water?” 

“Yeah no yeah that sounds great. I- uh i just got back from practice.” 

“Soccer player?”

“Yeah… How'd you know?” 

“It's on your jersey.” Alex starts to walk toward the bedroom on the right side.

“Oh, I um took the left room. You weren't here but i can switch if you want.” Sam calls out now grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

  
“No no it's ok i'll take the right one.”

  
  


_ Why did she have to say thirsty?! Shit I didn't get her name  _ Alex puts her bag down on the bed and starts taking out her clothes and putting them away. She walks out to find a glass of water and a note. 

_ Have an editorial meeting. Here's my number (213) 407- 9**0  _

_ Call me if there's any trouble or if you need anything. _

_ -Sam Arias- _

  
  


_ Hmm arias. Alright  _ Alex put sams number in her phone and elected to text her later. She hopped in the shower and decided to sleep. Alex’s last thought before she falls asleep is  _ Hmm editorial meeting is she a reporter? I could ask kara? _

* * *

Alex walks to her room and Sam starts to pour her water when she gets a text from Nia the newest cub reporter for the school newspaper. 

**Nal: hey**

**Arias: hey**

**Nal: emergency editorial meeting in 20 in the cub office.**

**Arias: k be right there**

**Arias: wait why in the cub office?**

**Nal: Idk danvers said to meet there. (** Danvers Kara Danvers [Alex’s sister] was the school's top reporter.)

**Arias: Ok do i need my camera?**

**Nal: Nah i think you’ll be ok**

**Arias: Ok Omw**

Sam grabs her bag and scribbles a note to alex. Giving her her number before grabbing her keys and skateboard and walking out the door. The ride across campus isn't that long. The school newspaper office is about 15 minutes away from her building. She walks in and the entire office is quiet. She walks to the cub office and all the lights are off. “Hello?” Sam calls out when the light flick on and almost 20 reporters and photographers scream “SURPRISE!!” Nia runs up to her with a giddy smile on her face. “Happy birthday!” 

“Its my birthday?” sam looks at her phone and sees the date

_ February 19th _

“Oh shit it is my birthday.” 

“Wait did you forget your birthday?” 

“Well i've never had anyone to spend it with'' Kara walks up behind her and pats her on the shoulder “That's depressing… Oh hey sam lena is throwing you a small birthday dinner just you me her nia brainy winn OH and my sister plus her girlfriend.”

“You said small, right?” 

__

**“** Ha funny but you know lena she loves to make you feel loved.”

“Yeah yeah…. What time is this dinner at?” 

“9ish.. Its at noon-” 

“Noonans i know” Noonans was a small cafe that nia worked at just off campus. It was their normal hangout spot so it wasn't uncommon for them to meet there. Sam made her living doing photoshoots for people but she was also in charge of sports photography for the paper. Sam did sports photography because she didn't care about sports enough to get distracted but she cared enough to get good shots. 

“Ohhh annnnnnnnd you’re shooting the soccer game at 11” 

“What! Its my birthday” 

“Sorry snappers orders” 

“Ugh i hate you”

“Yeah you do but you put up with me because you love lena” 

“ _ If only she realised she was in love with you _ ” 

“What was that arias?”

“Nothing!” Sam hangs out with a few of her friends on the paper but she gets this weird vibe from this James guy. He talks about Lena weirdly. Anyway. Sam walks out of the office before everyone else to skate back and get ready for dinner and to shoot the game. When she gets to her dorm she sees a note in the same place she left hers.

_ Sam, i had to head out some last minute  _

_ Before game bullshit but i got your number down _

_ Mine is (213) 493-92** _

_ A.D  _

_ Ps: i'm not giving you my full name.  _

_ You'll have to figure that out yourself  _

Sam pockets the note before heading in the shower. She dresses in a dark gray button up with a black crewneck over it and a black tie. She had normal workday dress pants and plain black chelsea boots. She also packed a pair of straight legged pants and all black vans. She was  _ not  _ wearing dress pants too a fucking soccer game.

* * *

Alex gets a text from kara.

**Lil Sis: Dinner at noonans at 9 bring maggie**

**ADanvers: what's the occasion and maggie has a shift tonight**

**Lil Sis: shit then just bring yourself**

**ADanvers: ok but what's the occasion**

**Lil Sis: Lena said she'd kill you then steal your scotch if you don't come**

**ADanvers: Shit ok you know i have to leave at like 10:30 right**

**Lil Sis: Yeah nia is covering the game she has to also.**

**ADanvers: Ok damm what's the dress code.**

**Lil Sis: business casual**

**ADanvers: ok i'll be there.**

Alex decides to get dressed and head to the field before the game to make sure everything is all clear. She gets dressed in a cobalt blue long sleeved button up and a matching blue blazer. She has black everyday dress pants and black oxfords. She grabs her helmet and bag but before leaving she writes Sam a note and heads out the door. When Alex gets to the field she sees her coach and checks in. He calls her over and she pokes her head in his office. “Hey Danvers” he stops when he notices her outfit “you got a date or something?” 

“Yeah something like that. What ya need coach?” 

“Well vasquez is out so you and lane are starting.”

“Oh no is she ok” 

“Yeah but it's a pretty bad brake so she'll be out most of the season”

“Oh no”

“Yeah but she'll be ok she actually requested you start” 

“Oh”

“Yeah but you should head out. Don't want you to leave a lady waiting”

“Yeah ill head out” alex hops on her bike and drives to the restaurant making a mental note to visit vasquez. She gets to the restaurant a little early and only lena nia and… _Her_ _roommate?_ She parks her bike and walks up to the group where lena is waving her over

“Alex hey!” 

“Hey L, hey rook.”

“Oh L for Luthor?” sam is looking at alex 

“No for lesbian” nia stiffles a laugh and lena throws her a glare. 

“Am i wrong?! She-”

“ SHE WORE A CROWN AND SHE CAME DOWN IN A BUBBLE, DOUG!” nia finishes 

“I will never understand gen z humor.” 

“So what's today's occasion? Kara just told be you'd steal my scotch”

“Oh yeah it's sam's birthday. OH SHIT I never introduced you to sam.” Sam's eyes meet Alex with a smirk on her face. “You clean up nice. This-” she gestures to alex’s outfit “- is nicer than a soccer jersey and jeans.” 

“Wait, you know each other?” lenas looking between the two at the interaction 

“Yeah she's my roommate.” 

“ _ And they were roommates”  _ Nia mumbles. 

  
  
  



End file.
